


Escape

by riseofthefallenone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, i dunno this is hard to tag ok, inspired by a song, not-quite-angst, not-quite-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Escape" (the Piña Colada song) by Rupert Holmes. </p><p>Dean is in a marriage that neither he, nor his wife, are committed to anymore. In a fit of desperation for change, he answers a personal ad. He just never expected who it was who wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This was a huge thank you gift to [deanneedsyou](http://deanneedsyou.tumblr.com)!

Dean didn’t like to admit it to anyone, but things weren’t going the greatest with his wife. Things were stagnant and they have been for a long time. They’d been together since high school. It’s been nearly two decades and, after that long together, things just weren’t _good_ with them anymore. Even she knew it. Neither can remember the last time they had sex. Hell, when was the last time they actually _kissed_ or said _I love you_? The fact that Dean can’t remember makes his chest hurt.

The problem is... He doesn’t feel _loved_ anymore. They’re together for convenience because divorce is a lot of work and they’d have to change everything about their lives for that. Truthfully, they’re both just too lazy to do that now. It’s not like they haven’t talked about it. They even tried counselling – which didn’t help worth a damn besides pointing out what they both already know. They’ve talked about having an open relationship too or trying new things to spice things up – like taking advantage of Dean’s bisexuality and bringing another man into their life somehow.

No surprise there that nothing ever came of that. Though they do have an agreement that if either of them meets someone they’d rather be with, then that’s when they’ll pursue that whole _divorce_ thing. And that’s when they’ll get the fun of telling everyone in their lives, family and friend alike, how things have been for them for the past – God, how many years has it been since they started feeling like this? Dean doesn’t even fucking know. He just can’t remember and that’s a horrible thing.

This was his worst nightmare about getting married. He was _terrified_ that his wife would get tired of him. That the things she loved about him would becomes things she hates. It hasn’t reached _that_ point (yet), but he’s sure they’re going to happen eventually. It’s not like he hates her or any of the things he used to love about her – but he’s just – he’s not sure he _loves_ her anymore. She doesn’t excite him him or make his heart go _thumpy-thump_ like she used to.

Honestly, he looks forward to spending time with his best friend more than he does spending time with her. He doesn’t go out to avoid her, or anything. Not really. Dean just likes spending time with Cas – well - _more_. Things are still _exciting_ with Cas – even though they’ve been best friends for longer than he’s known his wife. They still laugh together, have fun together, and – yeah. At this point, it probably looks like he loves his best friend more than he loves his _wife_. And, sometimes, he wonders if she thinks that.

But nothing ever happened with Cas, and nothing ever will. They’ve had plenty of opportunities and neither of them have acted on it. So, Dean figures that’s a lost cause. There was a crush there once upon a time, but after this shit going on with his wife, he’s not sure of his own feelings anymore. Would he be able to love Cas – or anyone – for that matter? He used to love his wife, and look at how that’s turned out. Where did the love go? She used to make his blood boil and his heart race. What happened to that? When did things become like _this_?

A better question would be – when did he start thinking it would be a good idea to look at the personal columns in the newspaper while he’s in bed with his wife sleeping next to him? And yet, here he is. Here he is staring at one of the little letters in the paper and feeling his heart trip over itself. He feels light headed and like it’s getting hard to breathe. 

> _If you like drinking whiskey, and getting caught in the rain,_  
>  _If you’re not into yoga, if you have half a brain,_  
>  _If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape,_  
>  _Then I’m the love that you’ve been looking for..._  
>  _Write to me, and escape._

This fucking _resonates_ with Dean for whatever fucking reason. It’s hitting a chord in him that has him reaching for his laptop and pulling up the newspaper’s website before he even knows what he’s doing. His brain catches up with his body about the point that Dean is starting to type in a personal ad of his own. And that’s when he decides that he likes what he’s doing. He’s _tired_ of the way things are with his wife. Maybe this is what he needs to get their asses in gear and finally end things like they should’ve done years ago. He’s not going to move on and be _happy_ again if he doesn’t at least try. 

> _Yes, I like whiskey, and getting caught in the rain,_  
>  _I’m not much into health food, and I can’t ride a plane._  
>  _I’ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape,_  
>  _At a bar called O’Malley’s, where we’ll plan our escape._

* * *

 Dean barely slept last night and he could barely contain himself all morning. He felt like he was going to vibrate right out of his skin with excitement. And either his wife didn’t notice his state, or she just didn’t care. God, but he’s nervous as all hell to meet the mysterious person behind that letter. Hopefully they’re not going to be a serial killer or anything. And hopefully they’re someone who’s open to him being a guy. If this is a lesbian or a heterosexual dude, Dean’s heart just might break. There’s too much hope riding on this.

Whether he means it to or not, Dean ends up at O’Malley’s half an hour before their supposed meeting time. He doesn’t even know if they’re going to be here. The paper was delivered this morning, but there’s every chance that they haven’t looked at it yet. If that’s the case, then he’s going to be using his lunch break at work tomorrow to come right back here again. And he’s going to keep his eye on the paper too, just in case.

But all his prudent planning goes right out the window when the door to the bar opens. Dean knows it’s the letter writer in an instant. He knows the curve of that face and the stubble on those cheeks. And, y’know, a part of Dean must’ve known that it was him – that it was _Cas_ who wrote that letter. Because he’s always cared for his best friend (maybe even loved) and this – this just feels _right_.

Cas glances around the bar once and Dean knows when he’s spotted him. The shock on his face gives way almost immediately into a smile that warms Dean to his very core. His heart does the thumpy-thump like it hasn’t done in years as Cas makes his way over to sit next to him. Dean can feel his palms start sweating and his chest feels like it’s filled with clouds. Nothing’s happened and everything has already changed – for them and for him.

After a moment of silence, Cas speaks. His voice is soft and warm and so very familiar. “So, it’s you.”

Dean can’t help laughing. He really can’t. His head falls back with it and he relaxes like he only ever does with Cas. “I never knew!”

How could he never have _realized_? He always thought Cas was more refined and into wine than he was spirits like whiskey. And Cas used to do yoga when they were in college. But he hasn’t done that in years – and that makes sense if he hates it now. The rain thing really isn’t anything new. They’ve gone for walks in the rain more times together than Dean can count. He knows a whole bunch about Cas and this little escapade here is showing him that there’s still more about him that he doesn’t know. There’s still more to learn about his best friend and Dean is pretty excited to see where this is going to go.

They’ve never made love in the dunes by the cape, but it’s not like they’ve never done anything before. Dean grew up with Cas. He went through puberty right alongside him and he was the first person that Dean ever experimented with. Fuck, he was part of the reason Dean realized he _liked_ dudes. Cas was his first kiss and the first person he ever gave a hand job to – and vice versa. They never got past that because Dean had a series of girlfriends and boyfriends after that. But Dean’s had imaginings every once in awhile – when they get drunk together and he notices a kind of _tension_ between them.

Cas laughs too as he orders his drink. His knee bumps Dean’s when he turns to look at him. There’s a look in his eyes that Dean used to see in his wife’s that he doesn’t anymore. How long has Cas looked at him like that? Was it always there and Dean just missed it? He doesn’t know, but he’s sure as hell willing to find out. And he’s going to start all of this by explaining to Cas about the situation with his wife, like he should have done right from the get go.

Maybe, if he’d done that, they could have escaped together a long time ago.


End file.
